Soapy Glasses
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: Sometimes the person you always least expect to surprise you, surprises you. It just takes the effort to see that they are only hidden behind a pair of soapy glasses. one-shot JPxLE


Shaking his head in disappointment, James walked the long journey to the top of the Astronomy Tower, hoping to find what he was searching for. He still couldn't believe such an idiot could ever exist, such an idiot could even think to cheat on something so wonderful, something that he's always wanted.

Seeing the arched wooden door, hinges rusted over time, James breathed a deep sigh before slowly creaking the door open to the small observatory room. But that wasn't what he came for; he searched the rooms with his eyes before landing on another door leading onto a small platform looking out into the night sky. He saw a hint of red, but a hint was all he needed as he crept towards his destination.

x-x-x

Leaning lazily against the railing, her left hand gripping a tiny bottle of bubbles, Lily gracefully blew another dozen bubbles into the clear, crisp, dark sky. She watched the tiny translucent bubbles each pop one by one as they floated down the side of the tower in specks.

She wore a solemn expression as she continued her newfound hobby, not even stopping when she heard heavy footsteps stop to her right. Dipping her bubble wand back into the container to refill for another set, she spoke softly.

"What do you want James? You know I can tell your heavy footsteps anywhere, so there really isn't a point in you trying to sneak." she blew the clear liquid through the wand. Lily didn't even turn her head as she repeated her steps once more while waiting for James' reply.

Feeling caught, James grinned sheepishly to himself while running a hand through his untamed mane of jet black hair. He fiddled with his round spectacles and tried thinking of the best way to tell Lily the real reason why he's there.

"Well you know that secrets in Hogwarts don't stay secrets for long. I heard just a while ago of what happened before dinner."

For a brief moment, Lily held the bubble wand frozen before her lips as if contemplating what James had said. Shaking her head slightly she continued to blow her bubbles while thinking of the incident.

She had just found out this morning from her friend Alice Cohn that her long time boyfriend Nick Gowan, has been cheating on her for several months now. Biting the inside of her lip bitterly, she thought of their confrontation before dinner. She hoped to settle things with Nick in a civilized manner, maybe it was a misunderstanding. But that went out the window as Nick admitted to cheating on her three months into their dating in sixth year all the way up until her present day seventh year. He said that he had needs and that she was too conservative it drove him crazy and he needed relief.

And when those words left his mouth, Lily slapped him across the face and walked away. And now the news has spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts. Sighing loudly, Lily turned her face towards James who was waiting patiently for her to reply.

"He cheated, we broke up. End of story." Lily said, forcing a smile on her face. Saying it out loud suddenly made her mood quickly shift as she looked up, preventing her from letting the tears fall even though she knew how much they wanted to.

She felt a closer presence at her side and a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with James Potter's sympathetic gaze.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that everything will be better, because I know that these things take time to get over. Believe me," he slightly chuckled. "I'm still trying to get over someone that is very special to me, but I'm failing miserably at it."

Lily found herself smiling at James comment and the only way she thought would suit his statement was to blow a set of bubbles at his face.

Watching the bubbles rush from her bubble wand and directly hit James in the face made Lily grin broadly.

"Not exactly what I was expecting as an answer, but thanks." James muttered as he tried to clean his glasses which gathered up into a soapy stream cascading down the clear glass, trailing onto his face. Lily blew another set at him causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, okay, if it makes you laugh, I suppose being attacked my translucent soapy spheres is perfectly fine."

"Sorry." Lily spoke gently after her giggles had subsided. Putting her bubble wand back into her bubble jar and setting it on the floor, she turned back to James who took off his glasses, trying to squint out the soap from his eyes.

Taking the glasses from his hands, Lily wiped the remaining soap with the sleeve of her black robes. Once they were free of any streaks she pressed her sleeve to James' face and helped wipe the bubbles from his eyes and cheeks.

James stood silent, not seeing, but feeling as Lily cleared away the rest of the stinging soap. He opened his eyes only to meet the sparkling green ones of Lily. She gave him a genuine smile.

"Better?" she said.

"Yes, thank you, but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Lily thought for a moment and touched his cheek with her small hands. "You always know exactly what to say."

She guided his face to hers, pressing her mouth gently against his, taking James by surprise. After a moment, she pulled back, blushing as she shyly smiled. "As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

James returned the gesture. "That's good to know."

Lily motioned her head towards the door for them to leave. "Let's head out." Lily stepped passed James and waited by the door while James went over to pick up the half-empty bottle of bubble soap.

"You're a lot of trouble, but a miracle worker none the less." he muttered to the tiny bottle before pocketing it in his robes. He met Lily at the door with a grin, grabbed her outstretched hand and they headed out of the Astronomy Tower while James thought of several ideas on how to get revenge on a certain ex-boyfriend of Lilys. Bubbles being the main subject.


End file.
